At long last
by benslerfan08
Summary: Finally 3 people get what the have always wanted. E/O! My second try at a fan-fic this time with multi-chapters. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, that's the privilege of Dick Wolf. **

A/N: Ok, thanks to everyone who reviewed my first fan-fic. Here I am again trying something different, hopefully you guys like. Plz review.

**1-6 Precinct **

It was like any other morning in the Special Victims unit squad room, Fin and Munch playing football with their DD5's, Elliot arguing with Kathy on the phone about his weekend with the kids and Olivia trying to swallow Munchs coffee.

'Ok guys listen up.' Cragen barks walking out of his office. ' I have just had an interesting conversation with the Captain of the 2-5, apparently they have been tracking the movements of a Ben Thomson, a drug trafficker and believe now he is bringing in women and selling them' he announces.

'Ok Cap, but what has that got to do with us' Elliot ask leaning on his desk after just hanging up on Kathy **again**.

'Before he sells the women, the buyers get to sample them first i.e. raping them. That makes it our business' Cragen justifies.

'Right where do we start on this if the 2-5 are watching him?' Olivia asks after trying to swallow the sludge.

' A Detective Michaels from the 2-5 is coming over to brief us on the situation until then Fin, Munch' he turns to the two detectives trying not to roll his eyes 'you two can start by re-typing those DD5's' Cragen smirks.

Fin and Munch turn to each other and try to salvage the DD5 footballs hoping they don't have to type all them again.

'Elliot, Olivia make sure all your paperwork is up to date before Detective Michaels gets here'

With their orders given, Cragen retreats back to his office rubbing his temples '_This is gonna be a long day' _he grumbles.

At 1pm Detective Michaels had walked through the squad room and into Cragens office. That was half and hour ago and Fin and Munch have placed a bet on whether Cragen steps out that office pissed or not. Elliot and Olivia still catching up on their paperwork having trying to ignore Fin and Munchs bickering over their bet.

Cragen emerges from his office Detective Michaels behind him, much to both Fin and Munch displeasure Cragens not pissed but he isn't happy either.

'Everyone this is Detective Michaels and we are gonna need you all in on this one' says Cragen.

'The situation as it stands at this moment is we currently have one of our detectives undercover in Thomsons' club **Java** where the transactions take place. Shes one of his singers, that's how they start. They sing at the club each week he starts to get them dressing more to the customers liking and when it gets to about their 4th week he tells them that they are not what the club are looking for anymore but tells them not to worry that he has something else lined up for them' Michaels explains.

'So how long has your detective been in the club?' Elliot asks.

Just under 3 weeks so we have about 8 days to come up with some idea how to get her out before the transaction takes place but also getting Thomson in the process' Michael replies.

**A/N:** What do you think? Let me know. I have the next chapter ready let me know whether I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, that's the privilege of Dick Wolf. **

A/N: Ok, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Hopefully this next chapter will keep you interested.

Five days later and a plan has been put in place. The team have decided that instead of getting Thomson before the 4 weeks is up, they are going to use Michaels undercover Detective as bait and have one of them go in as a possible buyer for her.

Fin had drawn the short straw to be the buyer and has been in the club every night for the past 3 days, Munch, Elliot, Olivia and Cragen have been taking shifts outside in the van, watching and listening to the going ons inside.

By 1am Munch was trying hard to starve off a headache from the music inside the club, not some thing he is normally used to listening to. Cragen on his 10th cup of coffee trying not to strangle Munch from all his conspiracy stories._ Could I get away with it_ he thinks to himself.

Inside the club, Fin is sat in one of the plush leather chairs in the VIP section near the stage, The club in whole was not bad apart from all the rape and trafficking going on. The walls were painted in a deep red with 'ok' pictures on the wall, surrounding the stage were three different VIP areas each with leather chairs and their own personal waitress. Fin was glancing around the club looking for Thomson, he had caught the eye of Thomson his first night in the club with Thomson telling him 'I might just have what your looking for'.

It was nearly 1.30am normally the time Thomson would arrive, Fin was glancing back at the bar. Tonight he was going to push the plan along, just then a tall, stocky sandy haired man approached the bar, Fin had finally spotted Thomson. _'Time for the fun to begin'_ thought Fin. Fin was just about to whisper in to his mic to alert Cragen & Munch that Thomson was in the club when the beat of '_Pussycat Dolls Don't Cha'_ sounded through the speakers but it was the sultry voice of the brunette on the stage that caught Fins attention.

Wearing black hot pants, a silver halter neck that plunges dangerously low and black stilettos she starts singing, swaying her hips provocatively, Fin has been watching her for the past 3 days trying not to stare to hard to make her uncomfortable but hard enough to make Thomson think he's interested. The brunette was their undercover Detective, she had been briefed on the new plan from her superior and has had her eye on Fin since he arrived, still singing she sees that Fin is staring and tries not to blush. He's not her normal type but just something about him gets to her.

Still staring at the brunette he doesn't hear him come up behind him until ' Fantastic, isn't she'. Fin immediately tensed but tried not to show it as Thomsons words hit him, he needed to stay calm and stick to some kind of script.

'Yeah brilliant' he replied

'Well carry on enjoying the show' cam Thomsons reply as he started walking away. Fin caught his arm, Thomson turned with a smile on his lips.

'Yes' he asked smirking.

'I'll be back here tomorrow night how about you and me talk business?' Fin said starting out the trap.

'Ill look forward to it' Thomson replied as he walked away from Fin. With the bait set Cragen told Fin to call it a night.

The next day in the office, Olivia and Elliot were running down the plan for that night, hoping that Fin would beable to bait him enough to get the deal to go down tonight.

'I think that once we get the 1st signal from Fin I'll go in then when the 2nd signal comes that's when you join us' Elliot explains walking back to his desk with a freah cup of coffee.

Olivia, sitting at her desk looks at Elliot with her signature raised eyebrow '_Why the hell is he going in first, were partners we do it together'_ she wondered. She had been staring at her desk she didn't heat Elliot walk to the side of her desk.

'Olivia, did you hear what I just said?' he barks snapping her out of her trance. 'What?!Yes I heard you Elliot I don't like it. Why do you get to go in first? Were partners , I'm not waiting outside when my partners inside and I'm not watching his back' she practically yells at him now standing nose to nose with Elliot.

'Yes we're partners but I want to make that the situation is stable before the second signal' he replies trying not to get lost in her chocolate eyes.

'Bull Elliot, you seem to forget I'm a cop too, I can also check that the situation is stable' she is now screaming at him, inches from his face. All she can see is his perfect sparkling blue eyes now turning a darker shade as they normally do just before he has an 'Unstabler' moment.

She has seen this happen more times than she can remember, 70% of the time its towards her in their knock down drag out arguments. She has been his partner for 10 years and spent most of that time trying her hardest not to fall in love with him but she was doomed from the time he said ' Hi I'm Elliot Stabler, your new partner'.

For most of that 10 years he was married but the last 10 months as his relationship with Kathy slowly melted away ending when they divorced 4 months ago, those feelings have got slowly more stronger everytime she sees him. Hell everytime she even thinks about him.

With Elliot still staring at Olivia, he knew he was getting angry and really shouldn't take it out on her, its not her fault. Its not her fault that for the last 10 years its her he thinks of when he's in bed with his wife, its not her fault that everytime he looks into those gorgeous chocolate coloured eyes he falls more and more in love with her. Its not her fault its his and the only way he can communicate with her is yelling so that she wont be able to tell that really he just wants to make her his. Hell when she yells back at him during an argument it turns him on to no extent and takes every ounce of restraint not to take her up against the wall.

'Olivia, I know you can do your job, we just wont know the extent of the situation is in there' he tries to calmly explain but with anger cursing through him it came out more of a growl.

'You know what, just let me do my job and stay out of my way' she walks away needing fresh air.

'Liv? Liv!' he tries to call after her, it was no good she carried on walking.

'Hey man, what crap did you throw at her this time' Fin asks walking into the squadroom after bumping into a furious Olivia.

'Just stay out of it Fin, concentrate on nailing this bastard' Elliot snaps back.

'Fine, just as long as you have my back tonight do what you please' Fin has been in attendance of enough Benson-Stabler spats to know that by tonight Elliot would find Olivia and apologise and they would go back to secretly loving each other but do absolutely nothing about it. He had seen it as soon as he saw those two interact, everybody knows it accept those two.

'There's my partner, ready for tonight?' Munch asks sitting at his desk, Elliot had abandoned his desk in search of Olivia and try and get her to forgive him.

'Yeah I'm ready, just gotta hope that this undercover Detective is good enough to make him believe it. It could get close' Fin replies.

'She has been undercover for nearly a month, she's managed to keep it cool for this long. So tell me what's she like?' Munch enquires.

'What can I say, she's attractive, brown hair, brown eyes, a great singer' Fin describes trying not to get to carried away.

'Wow do we have a little crush going on over there Tutuola' he asks peering over the rim of his sunglasses.

Fin shakes his head 'No, theres just ….' He pauses not quite sure how to put this into words especially to Munch. He continues 'something about her, she looks familiar. I think I might just be imagining it but she looks oddly like Liv. She has got similar eyes, jaw line, nose. Its damn right scary like she is a younger version'.

'You have seriously got to get out more man' Munch laughs in reply to the most stupidest thing that has come out of Fins mouth.

Precinct Rooftop

Olivia has been standing at the roof ledge staring out over the city, everything looking so much simpler then the crap she calls her life for 20 minutes. She knows Elliot will come looking for her soon he always does, its their thing. They argue, she comes up here, he follows. The Benson-Stabler way. She chuckles at this. God her life is so screwed up, she is in love with a recently divorced father of 5 who also happens to be her hot-headed partner. Yep nothing in her life is simple.

When he was married it was easier to keep the distance, not to get to lost in his eyes just the thought that he was going home to his wife was enough to extinguish the fire.

She cant hear him but she knows he is there just the presence of Elliot.

He had been running through his head what he was going to say this time to get Olivia to forgive him. As he pushed open the door to the roof he knew exactly where she was standing, in the same place she always was just by the ledge.

When she came into view, he just couldn't help how his heart was starting to speed up and his hands getting sweaty. This was the way it always is when he is in any proximity of Olivia. Deciding to keep the distance for now.

'Liv?' his voice sounds a little strained even to his ears.

'Ill be down in five minutes Elliot' She really doesn't want to get in to it with him again.

'Liv please just let me explain, we need to sort this out before tonight' She doesn't respond so he takes this as a good sign to continue.

'I know you can do your job Liv, it was more about me then you. I uh …. I need my partner'

'El, come on we need to go back down and get ready' hoping that he will just leave it there. Just as she was walking back through the door she feels Elliot grab her arm and she turns towards him.

'Are we good?' his standard question when they fight.

'Yeah El were good' her usual answer.

Java Club

Fin had arrived at the club earlier tonight hoping to get this over and done with quickly. Thomson had also arrived early and had spotted Fin straight away, the undercover Detective was due out on the stage soon, Fin reclines more in to the leather chair waiting. He couldn't shake the thought that she looks oddly like Olivia, before she can arrive on the stage Thomson makes his way over to Fin and sits in the chair next to him.

'She should be out any moment, I think this could be a good deal for you' Thomson smugly announces to Fin. Not wanting to the blow the op Fin calmly turns to him.

'What do you say as soon as she's done up there' pointing to the stage 'we get down to business'.

After her 20 minute set, Fin and Thomson approach her and all three walk backstage. In the room set up for the singers was a small room with two dressing tables and a fridge.

'Fin this is Crystal, Crystal this is Fin. Now as you know tonight was your last night but Fin right here has got something more lined up for you' Thomson explains.

'OK, what is this something more that you have Fin? Crystal asks, the first thing she has said all night just hoping deep down that they can pull this off.

'Were get down to that later, first why don't you show Fin what you have to offer' Thomson jumps in. Fin not liking where this was going pulls Thomson aside away from Crystal and speaks quietly.

'I like the look of her from here so lets make a deal and call it a day'

'The number that I'm looking for is $350,000, is that going to be a problem?' Thomson looks at Fin with a pointed stare.

'No that is not a problem, if you would just excuse me I have the money in my car' Fin turns to walk out the door towards his car, outside he turns and looks at the van knowing Elliot, Olivia, Munch and Cragen all inside knows this is the first signal. Walking back in to the backstage room, he hopes that this is going to go down properly.

Crystal spots Fin walking back into the room getting ready for her part.

'OK heres the money' Fin says putting the bag in front of Thomson and walking to stand closer to Crystal.

Thomson peers into the bag his eyes widening at the sight of the money. 'It has been a pleasure doing business with you Fin, I believe we are done here' he turns back to the money when he hears her speak. 'Oh I don't believe we are'

He turns staring at Fin and Crystal who now have their guns trained on him, hearing Crystal say those words were signal number two and Elliot and Olivia have been outside the door since signal one burst though training their guns on Thomson.

Crystal moves forward to grab Thomson who has since put the bag down and put his hands up in the air, when she grabs one of his arms he spins around connecting his left hand with her face.

Olivia and Elliot run to handcuff Thomson while Fin checks on Crystal. Munch walks in with two Unis waiting to take Thomson to the station. With Thomson out the room Elliot turns around to Fin and Crystal. 'Hows the face?' he asks as her back is facing him. As she turns round Elliot is taken aback. He couldn't figure it out she has the same eyes and cheekbones. It was uncanny at the resemblance.

'Yeah its ok, he hits like a girl' she chuckles.

'Come on, lets go interrogate the scumbag' Olivia interjects. With that they all leave the club with Fin and Elliot looking at Crystal trying to figure it out.

**1-6 Squadroom**

'Did you see her? I mean come on this is damn right scary' Fin asks Elliot. Since returning to the station its all Elliot could think about, how the hell does she look like Olivia. Crystal or as they found out Detective Brianna Truscott was in there interrogating Thomson with Cragen.

'Just a coincidence' Elliot replies not wanting to let Fin in on that he really wants to know.

'That my friend is more than a coincidence'

'Whats a coincidence?' the guys jump at Olivias voice.

'Nothi…' Elliot is cut off when Fn jumps in. 'How Truscott looks familiar to someone else we know' _'How could Olivia not see it'_ he thinks.

'What do you mean? Olivia asks noting that she didn't really get a good look at the younger woman.

'Go take a look for yourself' Fin directs.

Olivia walks in to the pit connected to the interrogation room, upon entering she notices that Truscott is leaning dangerously close to Thomson, when she stands back Olivia takes a look, a good look at the young Detective. Shes got to look no older than 21, brown hair, eyes are a hazelnut colour, a slight tone to her skin. When Truscott turns to the mirror as if she knew Olivia was standing on the other side, Olivia starts to shake. _'Theres no way'_ She thinks _'It cant be, this is not happening'_. Before she can react the door opens and Brianna is stood eye to eye with her.

'Detective Benson is everything OK? You look like you've seen a ghost' Brianna asks.

'Um…. Yeah everything's fine. Good job in there' she says pointing to the room.

'Thanks. Do I have something on my face?'

'No why do you ask?' Olivia asks nervously.

'You keep staring; Brianna replies getting a little unnerved.

'Sorry, just thinking' Olivia walks quickly hoping it didn't look like a sprint out of the pit.

Brianna watches as Olivia retreats back to her desk, thinking that maybe she did realise who she was. She has the perfect way to tell her too, she didn't hate her not even a little bit for what Olivia had done, she would just like an explanation from the horses mouth rather than what other people have told her. She walks out of the Squadroom after saying goodbye to Cragen to put everything together.

Everyone had left for the night except Olivia, she didn't wan to go back to an empty apartment. She needed something to keep her busy, so she didn't think about what she saw earlier she decided to catch up on paperwork. She had been staring at the same file for an hour and still could not figure out what it said. She couldn't stop thinking about Brianna _'It can be possible Elliots right and it is just a coincidence'_ she mused. She was so deep in thought she didn't heat her walk into the Squadroom, 'Detective Benson' Olivia jumps at the voice.

'Sorry I didn't mean to startle you'

'That's OK and call me Olivia, she replies.

'OK Olivia I um… have something here that might be of interest to you' Olivia looks over at Brianna, she's got a large brown envelope in her hands. She turns the envelope around in her fingers shaking slightly, she knows she has to do this she has come this far.

'This will probably answer your unspoken questions and stares earlier' Brianna finishes. With that she puts the envelope in front of Olivia and walks out hoping that this was a good idea.

Olivia looks at the envelope _'What the hell?'_ she thinks.

She opens the envelope unaware of the mans footsteps behind her, he watches her take the various pieces of paper out the envelope. He spots one piece that he's familiar with, he should he has filled out five of them.

He notices Olivias shoulders tense as she reads over the paper, his eyes narrow when he comes across the section _**'Mothers Name'**_ _'That can not be right, she would have told me'_ Elliot thinks. He doesn't know what to say so he says the only thing his brain thinks of.

'You have a daughter?'

A/N I know this was a long chapter I'm having a little bit a writers block on Chapter 3 any suggestions let me know.


End file.
